Trouble Magnet
by spize666
Summary: Carmen is having some problems at her new town. Her co-worker Wally is driving her nuts, not to mention her tendency to find trouble wherever she goes doesn't help. With her crazy best friend, and freaky ex thrown into the mix how is Carmen going to be able to handle everything? Wally x OC Rated T for swearing, and possible violence. ON HIATUS
1. Annoying Red Head

**I DON'T OWN ANY JUSTICE LEAGUE OR JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED CHARACTERS! But I do own Carmen Crisp!**

**OC-Carmen Crisp- Brown wavy hair a little past shoulder blades, green eyes, short (even if she doesn't think so)**

I hear a giggle from the corner of the room and I grit my teeth as I try to read the folder in my hands. I can't help but glance across the room at Wally and the other scientist who he was smooth talking.

"Yah so than I tell him "Hey, if you want the parking space fine. But you don't have to be a-"

"Wally, we have a case to do remember?" I call out waving the folder.

He glances up, annoyed. "How can I forget?" He grumbles as he says goodbye to the women and walks over to me.

I roll my eyes. When I had moved from the small town I called home two weeks ago to move to Keystone City to work in a larger field for Forensic Scientists I hadn't imagined having to work with an annoying red head. Wally was okay at some things; it was obvious he was good at what he did. But what annoyed me was how half the time instead of doing the actual work he would flirt with the female staff. Including me when I first came, but I shut him down fast with a few placed words about how if he didn't take a step back I was about to shove the clipboard I had been holding in a very sensitive spot.

We had mostly avoided each other after that, until…

**oOoO Flashback oOoO**

I knock on the door and wait until I hear a voice call out "Come in!"

I cautiously open the door and walk into the head scientist's office, a little nervous about having been called.

_I can't already be in trouble, right?_

Sitting behind a desk was a blond man who was obviously starting to bald, and trying to cover it up with a comb over which just made it look worse. His name was Darrel Newt and he was a slightly over weight man who was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.

Leaning in one of the chairs in front of the desk, hands behind his head was a relaxed looking Wally…until his eyes meet mine. His eyes widen and his face loses all colour. I bet I didn't look very different, but I try to cover my nerves with a cough while Wally quickly composes himself.

I sit down in the chair next to Wally when Mr. Newt gestures to it, though reluctantly. Mr. Newt smiles not noticing the tension in the air, in the corner of my eye I can see Wally relaxing his hands at his sides but keeping a close eye on me. I fiddle with my hair, a nervous habit of mine.

A few more tense seconds pass and I start to get a little tired of the silence. "So why was I called here?" I ask.

Mr. Newt's eyes widen as if he had completely forgotten that we had been called in here for a reason. Sometimes I wonder how he was able to become the main scientist for the forensic scientist department in the first place.

"Oh that's right, I called you two in to work on a case, we're trying to get a guy in jail for attacking and killing his colleague in his own home but we're going to need some serious evidence." Mr. Newt says happily, as if he was discussing the weather.

_Wait… so that means…_

"I have to work with _him_?!" I yell at the same time Wally yells "I have to work with_ her_?!"

"But sir-" I start to complain but Wally cuts me off. "Mr. Newt I've worked here way longer then she has! Why do I have to work with the newbie?"

I glare at him. "Hey! I have experience you know! I worked with the police back home before I came here."

He rolls his eyes with a snort. "Oh yeah because the crime in your small country town must have been oh so terrible!"

I clench my fists, biting my lip to stop myself from saying a few things that I would rather not Mr. Newt hear.

_That little-! Maybe the crime back home wasn't as bad or crazy as the ones here, and maybe I did only move here to Central City to get a better job and more experience! And maybe you have waaay more experience then me, but that DOES NOT make you better then me!_

… _Dammit, maybe it does._

As I grumble to myself Mr. Newt just smiles again. I was really starting to hate that smile. "Now Wally, I believe Carmen could help you greatly, and besides you haven't had a partner for a case in a while."

"Only because I don't need one!" Wally points out, but Mr. Newt just smiles that same annoying smile of his. Wally slumps back in his seat defeated.

I sigh, hanging my head.

_This is going to be fun…_

**oOoOo**

That had happened only two days ago but between him not doing as much work as he should be doing, plus when he actually was he only started criticizing me on everything I was doing, I was starting to feel like I was going to seriously lose it.

Wally leans against the counter, his lab coat open to show his grey shirt underneath, he also had on blue jeans. The only sound between us was the sizzling of chemicals and Wally yawning as he closes his eyes. I narrow my eyes at him, but smirk as I take advantage of his eyes being closed. I flick the folder at his face but he catches it. He looks around the file to smirk back at me, and I can feel my cheeks heat up with anger.

"I already looked over the file with the new eye witness accounts and reports, you should too." I say as I collapse in to the seat next to the counter. The file told us what Mr. Newt had explained to us in detail. Our job was to find evidence to get the perpetrator in jail, it was a hard job at times but I liked the feeling of helping, of knowing that I was making a difference no matter how small.

Wally reads the file, and after a bit of grumbling we get to work. Looking over the materials from the crime and whatnot. After twenty minutes the TV in the room that was on the new channel catches my eye.

"Just yesterday a group of super villains calling themselves the Terrifying Trio tried to hold a group of people at a bank hostage in New York City." The Anchorman says as they show a picture of three people, two men, one large and another smaller, and a lady with crazy purple hair.

I notice Wally chuckling across the counter and I raise an eyebrow. Seeing my confused look he says "The Terrifying Trio? Why do all super villains have to have such lame names?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It isn't only villains that have lame names. Like come on Super Man? Really? And what's up with Batman?"

Wally surprises me by letting out a loud laugh. "Don't let the Bats hear you say that."

I roll my eyes. "Oh sure, like you have experience with superheroes."

His blue eyes seem to sparkle with mischief as his mouth curves up into a smirk. "I have more experience than a girl from some small town out in the middle of no where."

It was true, I didn't really know much about superheroes though I did know that Central City was the home of the Flash. Though I hadn't seen him yet.

I ignore him as I watch the news as they show a video clip of the Flash, Vixen, and the Atom taking out the super villains with ease. The two male super villains had the power of ice and wind, and the female had super strength but they were far less experienced with their powers than the super heroes. Vixen took out the female using that odd necklace of hers, while the Atom takes out the large man with the power of ice with a few well-placed kicks. The skinnier man tries to lift the Flash up using his powers, but the Flash starts to run so fast that the man loses sight of him, until he pops up behind him and knocks him out.

Wally looks at the TV, then back to me, a grin on his face. "Which one is your favourite?"

I think to myself for a few seconds. "Out of those three, or…?"

"All of them."

I scrunch my face up as I try to think of all the superheroes I know.

"…I don't know." I finally say and Wally's face falls.

"Come on there has to be one you like!"

"I don't know any superheroes that well Wally, maybe ask me in a couple of weeks." I shrug, and Wally slumps.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask him confused.

"I guess I'm just really into superheroes. My favourite is the Flash." He explains with a large grin on his face.

"…Okay, cool."

I was a little surprised when I realized this was the first real conversation we had had without me wanting to strangle somebody.

"Hey shorty, can you pass me that beaker next to you?"

_Aaaaanddd there he goes…_

I cross my arms and glare at him. "I am NOT short!"

He just smirks. "Suuuure."

I mumble under my breath about annoying red heads with the height of giraffes as I pass him the beaker. I came up to a few inches below his shoulders, but it wasn't my fault he was so freakishly tall!

After a couple more hours I can feel my eyes drooping slightly I had had a bad night's sleep last night and I was definitely feeling it now.

"GOT IT!"

I jump at the sudden yell and whirl around to see Wally holding a shoe with a triumphant look on his face.

"Got what?" I ask and he holds the shoe in front of my nose and I notice a bright purplish pink stain on it, I slowly push it away from my face.

He grins at my expression of confusion and bows with a theatrical wave. "Allow me to explain it to you oh little town girl."

I can feel my eye twitching as I glare at the red head. But he ignores me as he starts to talk. **[1]**"The lumina showed a blood stain on the toe of the shoe. I couldn't type it because it was washed off with dish soap, but I went one better. Turns out the soap is the same brand as the one in the victim's kitchen!" He exclaims happily.

I raise my eyebrows impressed that he had figured that out by himself.

"Wow." I can't help but blurt out, but immediately wish I hadn't. His ego did not need the help.

"One point Wally zero points Carmen." He teases and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh it's on red boy." I point my finger at him, and he smiles.

"Red boy…" He laughs. "That fits!"

"Well duh," I scrunch up my eyebrows a little surprised at his reaction. "Your hair."

He just smirks an annoying smirk that screams 'I know something you don't know!' and he walks off to go tell Mr. Newt about the progress.

…_huh?_

**oOoO A/N oOoO**

**First chapter is more of a introductory thing so not much action, but things start to pick up next chapter. Also I know that in the comics Wally can do a lot more things than shown in the cartoon, but I'm sticking to the show. So I won't be using any powers not shown in the show that are from the comics.**

**[1] That was an actual quote from Wally from the episodes Flash and Substance from the Justice League Unlimited season 2 episode 5. **

**Reviews always welcomed, and so is constructive criticism. But no flames, thanks. **


	2. Just a splash of colour

**Thanks for the reviews from patattack, and Antiqua-hime17. And RougeReaper for reviewing and following, and also TheHunter94 for favouriting and following! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OoOoO ****Later in the evening OoOoO**

I open the door and wearily walk into my apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me.

_What a day…_

I sink to the ground, feeling a headache coming on.

_All I want to do is lay on the couch, eating chocolate and bing watch some mind numbing tv-_

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Oh for-" I groan as I slowly get to my feet.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"I'm coming I'm coming, geez!" I unlock the door and open it again; the first thing I see is a pink dress. A very bright ,very pink, eye blinding pink dress. Without even having to look at the persons face I immediately know who it is.

My jaw drops, as my eyes travel up and I stare at a familiar pair of warm brown eyes.

"MISTY?!" I gasp, and immediately I wrap my arms around the black women.

"Carmen! Oh honey it's so nice to see you!" I hear her say. I take a step back to get a good look at her; she looked pretty much the same as she did a few weeks ago. Short black wavy hair that reached a few inches before her shoulders, large brown eyes, red lips, dark skin, and of course her strange taste in fashion. She never went anywhere without a bright piece of clothing. The slinky pink sleeveless dress fit her like a glove, and her pink heels made my feet hurt just by looking at them.

"It's been so long!" She gushes.

"Uh…not real-" She raises a hand to stop me.

"Well escuuuusee me that I wanted to see my best friend! Hows the new work place? Any hot guys? The guys at the hair salon are so boring!" She rants as she brushes by me and enters the kitchen.

"Uh-"

"And you will not believe what Theresa said to me last night! I swear-!" She continues to rant as she collapses in a chair next to the small table.

I stare at her, still very much surprised at the sudden appearance of my overzealous friend. We had been best friends since freshman year in high school, when a guy named Lorence told me I looked ugly and suddenly had been smacked in the face with a shoe. She hadn't even known me, but had over heard and decided to teach the guy a lesson… by throwing her shoe at him.

She was loud, over bearing, stubborn, sometimes obnoxious, and just sort of crazy. And I loved her for it. Did I forget to mention she was always full of surprises?

I sit down in the seat next to her and listen to her babble for a few minutes until she suddenly gasps in horror.

"Good lord I've been talking non stop about me when I came here to see you!" She says as she taps my nose. "I wouldn't have even been able to find you if you hadn't told me where your address was!"

"Yah, I remember I told you that on a text. Uh, not that I'm mad or anything but why did you come all the way out here instead of just talking over the phone?" I ask.

She places her elbows on the table, and gives me a serious look. "Because I came to kill."

"….What?" I ask not knowing whether or not she was joking.

"To kill! Kill! Anyone who tries to hurt you! Seriously you think I was going to let you tell me about your life over TEXTS?! Nuh UH!" She wags her finger in front of my face. "I need to hear EVERYTHING. And if there are any problems, girl just tell me who and believe me they will be done!" She slams her hand on the table making the glasses on it start to shake.

"Uh…right. Well I don't think you'll have to kill anyone…yet. I haven't met everyone yet…a few cops, and the rest of the scientists are nice…My boss is kind of irritating at times but he's alright…"

I suddenly groan and lay my head on the table. "And then there's this guy…"

Misty's eyes light up and a small smile appears on her lips. I look up and glare at her expression. "No, not like that. He's my coworker and I had to work with him on a case. He might be one of the most annoying person I have ever met! He-he just-he- ARG!" Not being able to find the words to express how annoyed I felt, I grab my hair in frustration and started smacking my head against the table.

I could hear Misty roaring with laughter, and I slowly looke up, glaring.

Once Misty calms down she starts to speak. "So… he's able to get under your skin… " She ticks off her fingers as she talks. "You already have such strong feelings for him even though you have only been here for a couple of weeks…well my dear I would say you have a crush!"

"ESCUSE ME?! A crush?! Oh HIM?! Uh…No Nope. Nada. No way." As I babble off all the ways to say no Misty just stares at me, resting her chin on her hand.

"Are you still stuck on Aiden?" She asks cutting off my babbling.

My jaw drops slightly, but I quickly cross my arms defensively. "No, this has nothing to do with him Misty!" I nearly growl.

_Why did she have to bring up HIM?_

"I know he hurt you sweetie, but it's been a year…and you haven't even looked at a guy since." She says calmly.

"I can't even believe you're bringing him up! I'm over it, I'm fine." I scowl as I get up, not wanting to be stuck sitting in that chair talking about this. "I'm going to make some coffee."

Misty shakes her head at my obvious attempt to change the subject, and sighs to herself. "I want mine with two sugar cubes, no milk."

**oOoOo Four Days Later oOoOo**

It had been a stressful few days. Misty had decided to stay for a while at my place to try to convince me to, and I quote "Stop being in denial and learn to live a little." Add to the mixture that Mr. Newt was so happy with the results of the last case, he decided to give us MORE cases to work on together. This all equals a huge headache and an urge to run off a cliff.

I shake my head to rid myself of my thoughts as I breathe in the fresh air, judging by the clouds it looked like it might rain soon. I didn't mind It, l actually kind of liked the rain. It was around 8 AM and I was heading to the bank and then quickly rushing to work after. Last thing I needed was Wally holding it over my head for being late.

I enter the bank, which was mostly empty, and head towards one of the machines near the back of the room. My mood brightens a little as I type in my code. Maybe I could get some chocolate chip cookies at the grocery store later…

_Maybe today won't be so b-_

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

I freeze as I hear a male voice yell, I turn around in time to see a man with a black ski mask pointing a gun at a person behind the counter.

My jaw drops in horror as suddenly more men enter the bank, weapons draws. Walk over to stand next to the man, weapons drawn. Some are holding knives, other pipes, and another has a gun. They all had scruffy clothes, and ski masks, six overall.

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

Near the bank machines are a long line of armchairs, which I quickly dart behind. Most people have their arms raised but a few also try to hide, ducking behind things. But when the men spot them they start to yell at them to get in the opening and to lie on the ground. A women nearby starts crying and one of them yell at her to shut up.

My mind is in a whirl, I try to calm my breathing but I can tell I'm near having a complete panic attack.

_I can't believe this is happening!_

But it was. And if I wanted to get out of here alive I was going to need some help. I fumble with my pockets as I try to grab my phone. I drag it out and try to hit the buttons to call 911. My fingers are shaking, making it hard to press the buttons. I try to ignore the commotion behind me so I could concentrate.

Suddenly an arm darts out ripping the phone from my hands. I let out a shriek in fear as my arm is grabbed and I'm pulled out from behind the desk.

"Well we have a beauty here, don't we?" The man says leering at me. I could see form the eye holes that his were brows, small and beady looking, he look amused at my obvious fear. I resist the urge to yell again as his dirty nails dig into my skin. While holding my phone with one hand he drags me across the room to the other group of men.

I tilt my head away from him as he leans down towards me. I can feel his hot breath on me and I can feel my skin crawl from the contact. I grit my teeth in anger as he pulls me closer towards them. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I raise my fist.

**SMACK!**

I don't even realize what I'm doing until my fist makes contact with his face and he instantly jerks away from me, holding his nose, an angry gleam in his eyes. My phone drops to the ground, forgotten.

"You bitch!" He roars as he grabs a long knife from his coat pocket. My eyes widen in fear as I take a step back.

_That might not have been the smartest thing I've ever done… and might be the last…_

He takes a step towards me, his buddies behind him watching, smiles on their faces as they eagerly wait for the bloodshed. I can see the hostages watching with fear on their faces but no one moves to help; a few open their mouths to yell.

I get ready to run, the good that'll do me when suddenly I feel a breeze blow past me ruffling my hair into my face.

_A breeze? We're indoo-_

Suddenly the view of the man is blocked, and all I can see is red.

_WHAT_

I have to crane my neck up realize the red is a man.

_THE_

"Y-you're…" I stutter, my jaw nearly hitting the ground.

_HELL?!_

"THE FLASH?!" Both me and the man yell in surprise.

The Flash looks behind his shoulder at me, and I wasn't completely sure because of the mask but I think he winks, and then suddenly he's gone in a blur of red. The man who had been about to slice me was lying on the ground unconscious. I whirl my head around trying to track the blur of red only to see the men who tried to attack us lying on the ground, their weapons safely in a pile in the middle of the room. Only one was left standing.

"DAMN YOU, YOU PEST!" The man who had originally bumped into me roars, as he raises his gun and shoots at the blur that was streaking across the room. The bullet harmlessly hits the wall, and suddenly the Flash is behind the man. Gabbing the gun he hits the man on the head with it, and he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Pest? Really?" Flash jokes, smiling.

For a few seconds there's only a shocked silence, then suddenly people start cheering.

"Nice one Flash!"

"Oh thank god!"

"Whooo! That's our Flash!"

I just stare speechless. I had wanted to see the man of speed, but I never really thought our first encounter would be like this. I lean against a counter, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you alright?"

I look up to see the speedster himself, leaning against the counter. For some reason the way he was leaning against the counter reminded me of something… it was like I was having déjà vu. But when I concentrated on the red cowl and not the stance of the man, as fast as it came the feeling was gone.

"Yah I'm…well way better then I would have been if you hadn't shown up. Thanks." I smile a little timidly, it wasn't everyday you saw a super hero. I might not have been a huge fan as Wally was but even I thought superheroes were kind of cool, and here I was actually meeting one! I instinctively raise a hand to fiddle with my hair, nervously.

"Hey it's my job, I'm just glad that no one got hurt."

Suddenly we both turn as we hear groaning coming from one of the men on the ground.

"He's waking u-" I start to say in alarm but when I turn back to look at the Flash, he's gone. I turn back to the groaning man just to see him suddenly tied up in a bundle with the other men, with rope that looks suspiciously like the kind they sell at the hardware store across the street.

"Man I can't believe I nearly forgot to tie them up, amateur mistake!"

I whip my head around to see the Flash leaning against the counter in the same place he had been just two seconds ago.

"Y-you…woah…" I point at him then turn to the men, then back to the Flash again. Hearing how fast the Flash is is one thing. Seeing it is another.

_I know he's fast but…whoa._

"But hey you can't blame me for being distracted, what with such a pretty lady nearby." He says slyly.

It takes a few seconds for what he said to register, and soon the Flash has a slow smirk spreading across his face as he watches my cheeks slowly redden.

I sigh and raise a hand to my forehead again. "Wow you remind me of someone…"I mutter to myself as the picture of a certain annoying red head flashes across my mind.

I look up, remembering something. "Speaking of… a, uh… a colleague of mine is a fan of yours, could I get your autograph?" I ask feeling a little embarrassed. And a little surprised, I mean why was I doing something nice for Wally of all people? But I remember all those times he raved on and on about the Flash and all these other superheroes. It just seems like a nice thing to do to get him the guy's autograph since it's such a rare chance to meet a hero he might not get another chance to get one. At least that's what I told myself.

For some reason the Flash looked a little surprised himself, but quickly got over it.

"Sure!" He smiles and suddenly he was holding a pen and a pad of paper, only the slight rustling of a breeze proved that he had even moved.

"What's your name?" He asks, holding the pen over the paper.

"Uh, Carmen…"

With a quick scribble he hands me two pieces of paper, on both of them was the Flash 's signatures, but one read "Best of wishes-The Flash", and the other had "Be careful Carmen! See ya around!-The Flash" written on it.

"I- uh I didn't really need tw-" I raise my head just to see the counter, no Flash. I hear a slam and I turn around to see the tied up men were gone, and the doors of the bank were blown wide open.

"…Ok then…"


	3. The Pretzel Thief

**oOoOo 20 Minutes Later OoOoO**

I run up the stairs leading up to the entrance and slam the door open. I rush into the room, ignoring the bewildered looks from my co-workers. I run past the mixture of police officers and scientists until I pass through another doorway and into a familiar looking lab.

"Whew…" I sigh in relief as I glance at the clock.

_I'm not late! I'm just in time!_

"Hey shorty." A familiar voice greets me, I would have gotten mad at the short comment, but too much has happened that I couldn't really care at the moment.

"The Flash!" I exclaim, point at Wally. Wally looks at me, startled, as he starts to laugh nervously.

"Uh… no, what? You think I'm the Flash? Did you hit your head or something cus I'm obvious-"

I cut him off. "No idiot, obviously you aren't the Flash! But too answer your question from a couple days ago, of who was my favourite superhero, it's the Flash."

He grins from ear to ear. "Oh? And why would that be?"

"I don't even know if you're going to believe me!"

"Try me. I've experienced a lot of weird things in my line of work." He brags.

I roll my eyes but continue none a less. "I do the same work as you and you definitely haven't experienced anything as crazy as I just did! …Well maybe in Central there might be some crazie-ok not the point! The things is…" I waver slightly, how exactly was I supposed to say this? I decide to just get it all out.

"… I was at the bank and then these guys with weapons tried to hold it up! Not even kidding! And so I ducked behind a desk to phone 911 but then one of them found me!"

I had remembered to grab my phone from where I had dropped it before I had left the bank, I had been in a dash to make sure I wouldn't be around for any police questioning, god knows that stuff takes hours that I did not have!

"And then he dragged me into the middle of room and I got pissed with his creepiness…" I babble talking so fast I would be surprised if Wally even understood me, but he just stood there smiling this mischievous smile. Weirdo. I mean I'm telling him my life and death story and he's SMILING?!

Ignoring him, I continue. "And I…er…I punched him."

When Wally looks like he's going to say something, probably along the lines of that's not safe and really stupid, I start to wave my hands to stop him.

"I know I know! It's stupid and blah blah, I know! I just… I lost it." I shrug and continue, ignoring his little worried frown. "So then he get's all mad and pulls a knife on me and he looks like he's about to slice me when…" I slam the table shaking a few bottles of liquids as I say the next word.

"The Flash! He just appears! I actually thought I was just seeing red at first because he was so close but no! It was him! So then he does his thing and beats all the guys up like it's nothing!" I mime punching, Wally stares at me, looking amused; finally I finish my story, having to take a moment to get my breath back.

"Wow, that's insane!" Wally exclaims.

"I know right?" I blink a little in surprise as I realize how…nice-ish we were acing.

_I'm acting all chummy…with WALLY._

"Uh…" I cough trying to get my composer. "Oh and I know you're a fan and stuff so…" Blushing a little, I reach into my pocket and take out the two pieces of paper. "I got his signature for you, and he even gave one to me." I mumble, one hand fiddling with my hair again.

He smiles as he takes his. "Wow, thanks! But you didn't have to do that."

I shrug. "Well I know he's your favourite and all…"

He has a sly look in his eyes when he says the next words. "Awww, are you getting soft on me?" He teases.

I roll my eyes. "Hardly. But hey look what he wrote on mine. It says 'Be careful Carmen! See ya around.' What do you think he meant by see ya around?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Maybe he meant when he was patrolling the city he would see you, he does live here you know."

Wally acted normal but he had that little glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, I had the weird feeling he knew something but wasn't telling.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaim, remembering. "He actually…"

"Actually what?" Wally asks, looking confused.

"He…kinda reminded me of someone…" My eyebrows scrunch together as I try to remember the things the Flash did that seemed familiar.

"Uh…" Wally laughed and maybe it was just the left over adrenaline coursing in my veins making me paranoid, or something, but his laugh sounded slightly nervous. "Who?"

"I don't know…just some things he did seemed familiar." I chew on my lip as I think. "And his voice seemed a little familiar too…"

"Oh, well uh…maybe you bumped your head and are thinking too much into these things! You just went through a terrifying situation that would rattle anyone!" Wally says as he places a hand on my head. I shrug him off with a glare as I cross my arms.

"I'm fine!" I say sternly. It wouldn't do very well for my career if my co-workers caught wind of the newbie going into a panic attack or something.

"Soooo… what did you think of him?" Wally asks.

I pause before answering. "He was…well nice I guess. I mean obviously he saved my life but just the short conversation we had showed that he was a kind guy. And a flirt." I mutter the last part under my breath but Wally just smirks.

"Yah aaaannnddd?"

"Uh…and?"

"Well what about how he looked? Was he cool?" Wally asks in excitement.

"Yah I guess he was pretty cool, and he obviously worked out. But I mean I guess you must when your fighting crime all the time…" I answer slowly and watch Wally's face as a slow smirk stretches across his face as he leans back on the counter, watching me.

_Speaking of working out, even under that lab coat it's obvious Wally-_

_WAIT I AM SO NOT GOING THERE!_

My cheeks redden at the sudden thoughts and I turn my head to the side a little, letting my hair fall across my face.

"Ohhhh…" Wally says in a knowing voice. "So do you have a little crush on him?" He asks as he nudges me.

My face turns so red I think it nearly matched his hair. I did NOT want to talk about romance of any kind! Especially with WALLY!

I shove him slightly as I walk to the other side of the counter to reach for some files. "As if!" I grumble as I hear Wally laughing.

**oOoOo A Few Hours Later OoOoO**

I yawn, feeling my eyes drooping. Stretching a little I glance at Wally who looks as hyped up as always, sheesh.

"Hey I'm going to get some coffee, you want any?" I ask.

"Hmm, maybe if you can get me some hot chocolate that would be awesome, oooh! And a snack! Thanks, next time will be on me but I don't have any change on me right now" He says as he looks up from his microscope.

"The hot chocolate here sucks, but your choice." I shrug and walk out of the room. We had a little deal going, each break one of us would go get some food and drinks and next break the other person would get them. That way one person would always be watching the chemicals, one guy had an accident when he mixed two unstable chemicals, and when he left for a minute they exploded and created quite a mess. I'll be damned if I was going to do a stupid mistake like that. Also an interesting thing I was starting to learn about Wally was he would never drink anything with a lot of caffeine. I once asked why and he just said that they didn't mix; though I guess he was always so hyped up he didn't really need it.

Passing a couple of doors I reach the break room and enter inside. It was a small-ish room with a couch, a couple chairs, a pool table, and more importantly, a snack machine and a drink maker on the table next to it.

Placing two mugs on the drink machine, I get some coffee and hot chocolate going. Absently mindedly I press some buttons, choosing on getting Wally a chocolate bar and a bag of pretzels for me from the snack machine. I place a few coins into the snack machine, realizing that I was running very low on change as well, seeing as I never actually got any money from the bank this morning.

_Dammit, now I have to run by the bank again._

I think to myself as I lean down to grab the snacks, but I suddenly jerk back in surprise when a large hand dives into the machine and brings out my bag of pretzels. Looking up I see an annoyingly familiar face.

"Eric…" I mutter eyeing the man. Eric Rander had curly black hair and a scruffy 3 o clock shadow, which I bet he thought made him look rugged. He had brown eyes that always made me shiver, especially when he looked me up and down like he did whenever we met. He was a little taller then me, but not tall enough as Wally. I didn't like the guy; he was bossy, demanding, and extremely rude. He acted like he was better than everyone because he was a high up cop, and I was just the scientist.

"It's Mr. Rander, sweetheart." He says in an oily voice, as he opens the bag of pretzels and starts to eat them.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I point at the bag of pretzels and he snorts.

"A little childish are we?" He says calmly.

My face goes red for the third time that day, but this time from anger.

"Says the guy who just stole my pretzels!"

_I don't even have any change to get another bag! I really wanted those damn pretzels!_

"Give them back." I demand, holding out my hand.

He rolls his eyes then stares at me with an ugly grin. "What are you, PMSing or something?"

My jaw nearly drops. I clench my fists, feeling my nails digging into my skin.

_THAT LITTLE-_

"E-excuse me?!" I choke out, sputtering.

"What you can't hear now? Leave the work to the real men sweetheart, now hurry on and get back to your toys."

It takes me a full minute to realize he had left the room. With my pretzels. I was so angry I think I was seeing red. Nearly snarling I remember to grab the chocolate bar and the drinks and storm down the hallway, all while muttering profanities under my breath. I would love to give that guy what's coming to him, but I was worried I was too new to already be complaining about co-workers. What if people just thought I was making trouble? Though from what I had noticed he wasn't exactly popular around the others either. Only reason that he hadn't been fired was that he was good at what he did, stopping criminals, interrogating, and stuff like that. His only friends seemed to be another group of cops like him, rude, annoying people who I really, really, REALLY wished I could punch. I walk into the lab, and head to the counter.

_Damn him…I really want those pretzels. _

I take a big swig of coffee as I toss Wally his chocolate bar and place his hot chocolate on the counter.

"What? You just got one-" Wally starts to joke as he catches the bar but he notices the look on my face and stops.

"Hey, you okay?" His eyebrows are scrunched together in worry, and if I weren't so mad I would have been touched by the genuine concern.

"No, yes, ugh!" I grab my hair, frustrated, and Wally makes a few calming motions with his hands.

"What's gotten you so upset?"

"_Him._" I hiss, venom in my voice. "_Mister_ Oh I am holyer than thou-. Rander!" I say in a high tone as I grab a few random files to keep my hands occupied so I wouldn't end up ripping out my hair.

"You mean Rander the cop?"

"No, I mean _mister_ Rander, the JERK!" I tighten my grip on the files.

Glancing at the now crumpled papers in my hands Wally takes a few tentative steps back.

"Yah I've talked to the guy a few times, not exactly the most pleasant person I've ever met. But I have met scarier…" Wally mumbles the last part under his breath as he thinks of a certain pointy eared man.

"What did he do to make you so mad?" He asks.

"He just acted like his usual self…and stole my pretzels! I didn't even have enough change to get another packet because I didn't get any money at the bank!" I rant.

Wally looks at me before snapping his bar in half. "The guy's a jerk, but you don't have to start a civil war over it. Here." He offers me the other half.

I look at the snack than back at him, surprise clearly on my face. Wally sharing his food… that just isn't something that happens! I've seen the guy eat mounds of food way more quickly then I would think was even possible!

He rolls his eyes at my expression but I can see a sight twitch of his lips. "It's not poisonous. "

"…Thanks." I take the bar and munch on it thoughtfully as I try to straighten the crumbled files. This whole day had been full of surprises.

**oOoO A/N oOoO**

**Thanks to patattack and Antiqua-hime17 for reviewing again! I love reviews! (Hint, hint...)**

**ALSO does anyone here watch the new Flash TV show? And if you do...ISN'T IT FREAKING AWESOME?! :D**


	4. The Cookie Run

**oOoO A/N oOoO**

**Thank for the reviews from the three guests, Antiqua-hime17, and patattack!**

**And also thanks for following 4, TheGabification, ****RDFitzy, Zorlia and sunshine2009!**

**On with the show!**

**oOoOo A Few Hours Later oOoOo**

"HE TRIED TO **STAB YOU?!**" Misty shrieks, looking like she was about to try to stab someone herself.

I raise my hands in a calm down gesture, and she slowly sinks back into her kitchen chair. When I had first come back to my apartment I had been debating telling Misty, not wanting to worry her. But I had thought if something like that had happened to her I would have defiantly wanted to know. But now I was starting to rethink that decision…

I explained to her about the bank incident and she nearly lost it when I told her about the Flash saving me.

"YOU SAW HIM?" She hollers , grabbing my shoulders and shaking me wildly.

"Stop! Stop! You're going to give me brain damage!" I yell grabbing her hands and pushing them away.

After she calms down I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket, grinning. "I didn't just see him…"

She glances at the piece of paper, her eyes widening when she sees the Flash's symbol. She rips the paper out of my hand and reads it over, then slowly looks back up at me. Her jaw practically touching the ground. Misty was almost as much as a superhero fan as Wally was.

"OH MY GOD! You got his autograph?! Did you speak with him?! WHAT DID HE SAY? What did you say?!" She fires one question after another and I quickly try to answer them all.

"Uh well…I thanked him for helping me out…" My cheeks redden slightly when I remember his slightly flirty comments. "I-uh also learned that those rumors of him being a ladies man are true." At this point Misty looked like she was about to start shouting again, and not wanting my neighbors to complain about the noise I quickly clamp a hand over her mouth.

After she looks like she's not about to start yelling again I sigh. "I also got the Flash to get a autograph for Wally since he's such a big fan…"

"HMP! HMMRGP?!" She yells into my hand, her voice muffled.

"Uh…I was just being nice." I say trying to act like it was nothing.

She grabs my arm wrenching my hand away from her. "I thought you couldn't stand the guy!"

"Yah I know…" I shrug. "But it's not like I'll probably get to see the Flash ever again besides possibly seeing him running by. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I knew that Wally was a big fan…" As I talk Misty's smile spreads wider and wider, before she starts squealing all over again. "I knew it! I knew it! This is just like one of those dramatic TV shows!" She places a hand over her heart as she starts to talk in a deep dramatic voice.

"Two opposites, forced to work together! Hidden feelings! A hero! A villain! Two star crossed lovers!"

I try to interrupt her nutty rambling. "Uh… how are we star crossed lovers? At all? What villain? And WHAT hidden feelings?! What are you babbling ab-"

She suddenly grabs my shoulders, slightly shaking me. Again. "And a poor girl caught in it all! How will she survive?! Well the answers are obvious of course…" She says haughtily as she lets go of my shoulders. "Her magnificent friend will help!"

I stare at her for a few seconds, a deadpan expression on my face before I rub my head tiredly. "I need a Advil…"

**oOoO 3 Days Later OoOo**

Batman was in a worse mood than normal, if anything could be said by the way he was looking at the papers in his hands like they were the bane of his existence. Though he usually looked like that.

Flash was relaxing in his chair, his feet propped up on the table. He had been bored and had decided to eat lunch in this room for a change instead of the cafeteria, where coincidently Batman was. After watching him pace back and forth for a few minutes Wally finally decided to say something.

"What's wrong Bats? Got up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

He looks up for a few seconds to give Flash an old Batman glare before looking back down at the papers in his hands, as he types away on the monitor.

"Come on, what's got ya down?" Flash persists as he zips up beside Batman's shoulder.

Not fazed at all Batman lets out a growl, before shoving the papers at Flash. "I just got some reports." He explains, as Flash looks over the papers.

"There's been strange activity in a few main cities, out of the blue perfectly sane people acting up, stealing things, rioting."

Flash shakes his head in confusion. "What so they just start freaking out?"

"They disappear for a few minutes at most and show up out of control. When caught they suddenly have no memory of their previous actions. It's not normal…"

"Hmm… creepy. Well then it's perfect for you! Call me if you need me Bats, I just remembered I was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago." Flash zooms off, leaving Batman in the dust, literally.

"How does a guy with the speed of light always wind up being late?" Batman grumbles to himself, as he waves away the dust.

**oOoOo One Week Later 11PM Wally POV OoOoO**

I weave through the traffic, easily dodging the cars.

"Hi Flash!"

"Hey Flash!"

People call out and I slow down long enough to wave at them, before I run off. I was on my nightly patrol, it was around 10PM and I was in a pretty happy mood. Captain Cold had tried to rob a jewelry store during the afternoon and I had been able to take care of him without causing too much excess damage.

I turn onto a smaller road as I run by, it was slightly darker because of the lack of lights but I could still see easily enough. I slow to a stop when I get near a medium sized but dingy looking 24 hour convenience store on the corner. There were a few houses around and a school with a giant field, but no people walking about. A cool wind blows past me as I eye the stores neon lights.

_Hmmm…might as well get something for the road while I'm here…_

I smile as I enter the store, giving the small Chinese lady behind the counter the shock of her life.

**oOoOo Carmen's POV OoOoO**

I hug my arms, rubbing them to hopefully get rid of the chill hanging over me. My thin black sweater really wasn't cutting it with these autumn nights.

_Ugh! I should have grabbed a coat when I had the chance! Damn this craving! _

Instead of being tucked into a chair with a nice cup of hot chocolate in the warm, safe comforts of my little apartment I was pushing against a strong wind as I neared the small convenience store near my place, having the sudden craving for chocolate chip cookies. I hadn't been very busy today as it was a day off for me, I had spent the day reading a favourite book of mine, binge watching a few shows, and taking a walk in the park. A nice relaxing day that would hopefully end in a equally nice relaxing way, preferably with cookies.

I glance behind me, just to be sure. Most of the streetlights that lined the street were either very dim or just plain broken. But no one was around for blocks; it was kind of eerie actually. But soon the welcoming glow of the convenience store came into sight and I sighed in relief.

As I push open the door I smile at the familiar lady who I had gotten to know a little since I had been living in the area. Her name was Mai Chow. She hardly glanced at me; she was just standing behind the counter looking dazed. I quirk my eyebrow at that but shrug it off guessing she just had had a long day. I walk to the end of an aisle and take my time as I walk around looking at all the foods on the shelves.

_Bread…milk…jam…fruit…the snacks should be around here somewhere…_

I turn the corner of the aisle just to stop in my tracks. My eyes widen as I stare at a very familiar looking scene. A man who had his back turned to me. A tall man. In red spandex.

I bite my lip feeling a little dizzy, as I stare at the Flash. I think my brain stopped working for a minute as it tried to work out what the hell was going on.

_The. Flash. Is. Here. In this convenience store. A convenience store. This one!_

… _Well no wonder Mai looked dazed!_

Suddenly the Flash turns as he reaches out for something on the shelf and I can barley hold in a squeak as I dart around the shelf, trying to move fast but quietly as I quickly scurry past the frozen foods section.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THE FLASH DOING HERE?! I mean I know heroes have to eat too but…for crying out loud why here?! Why now?!_

**oOoOo Wally's POV OoOoO**

I look at all the sugary snacks lining the shelves; smiling eagerly to myself I eye the foods for a few minutes. Finally I spot a box of Oreos and turn a little to reach for them thinking maybe I could give some to J'ohn when suddenly a flicker of movement to my right catches my eye. I turn just to see what looks like a familiar face dart around the corner, brown wavy hair fanning out behind her.

_It couldn't be…_

I take a few steps at a normal pace as I look around the corner. My eyes widen behind my mask as I stare at the short women who was quickly rushing down the aisle.

_No way…_

I see her nervously look over her shoulder, eyes meeting mine her face goes pale and she darts into another aisle.

I chuckle to myself, smirking as I start to walk after her.

_It's her all right…_

**oOoOo Carmen's POV OoOoO**

I turn nervously just to see the Flash peeking out from the corner. I make a little squeaking sound in surprise and by reflex dart into another aisle.

_HESAWMEHESAWME HE FREAKING SAW ME OHHHH CRAP!_

It wasn't that I was scared of him, but just that I wasn't prepared for this at all! I mean who would expect to see the Flash at night in a dingy convenience store?! What the hell?!

_Wait, calm down Carmen. Maybe he didn't recognize me…?_

A familiar breeze blows by me, and I turn just to see the one and only speedster leaning on the shelf to my right. I swear I jumped five feet into the air! I hold a hand to my heart to keep it from jumping out of my chest as I stare at the Flash.

"Hey Carmen." He smiles. "Told you I would see you again."

…_Yep. He remembers me. He definitely remembers me! …Which isn't really a bad thing but what the hell do I do now?!_

"Um…hi." I try to act normal, like I see superheroes all the time. "So…er…you here for uh… food?"

…Obviously I was failing.

**oOoO Wally's POV oOoO**

I smirk as I watch her blush at what she just said. She was obviously way out of her comfort zone. She was fiddling with her hair again, something I noticed she only did when she was nervous.

_She looks so cute when she blushes…woah hey try to keep it professional Wally! Besides this is CARMEN we're talking about she would never fall in love with Wally… _

My mood sours a little at that thought, but I try to perk up again. "Yah I'm here for food, and you?"

"Oh I wanted some chocolate cookies…" She starts to explain, and before she finishes her sentence I had already rushed to the cookie aisle and had rushed back to hand her a box of chocolate chip cookies. The breeze I had caused sweeps her hair back as she blinks in surprise at the box. Sometimes the breeze was annoying as it gave away the fact I was there to villains, but it was also kind of my trademark.

"Thanks." She slowly grabs the box of chocolates, then she stands there looking like she didn't really know what to do.

"Um…ok. Uh bye…I-I guess" She stutters.

"Hey let me walk you home, it's a bit late for you to go by yourself." I offer.

She blinks a few times looking surprised.

"No, no that's okay I mean thanks but… you probably have some more important things to do."

I smile easily. "Nah I just finished up looking around town for any trouble. And what kind of superhero would I be if I let a lady walk home by herself in the dark?"

She looks down, then back up to me. "…Ok, thanks." She smiles softly.

**oOoO A/N OoOo**

**So the last part of this chapter and a bit of the next one will have the POVS switching a bit more than usual. Just a heads up. **

**Also is anyone watching the show Arrow? And if you are, isn't it cool that they have Arrow and the Flash show crossing with each other? :D I find that awesome! Felicity is my favourite character! **


	5. Temporary Insanity

**AN**

**As you might have realized I changed the name of the story! My last title was something of a joke between friends, but I decided that this one was better suited for the story.**

**Also thank you patattack for reviewing! And yah Felicity is insanely good! It was so awesome when she hacked it so fast and everyone was just like 0_0 woah!**

**And also thanks to ****Antiqua-hime17**** for reviewing, and I know that was such a good part! Barry is awesome :3**

**Thanks to ****whoopdillyupcious, short stock, for following!**

**And blackcat711 for following and favouriting!**

**On with the show!**

**oOoOo Carmen's POV OoOoO**

I walk up to Mai and hold out some money to pay for the cookies. She stares at me, then at the Flash, then slowly back to me again. She takes the money almost robotically as she watches us as we walk out the doors. I think the poor lady was going into shock.

I walk a little stiffly down the sidewalk, taking a few side-glances at the man. I think part of me thought I was still in bed and this whole thing was just a weird dream. Though the cold wind rushing past me snaps me out of that thught as I shiver, my hair flying around me.

Flash noticing, turns to me. "I would offer you something but it's not like I have a giant coat with me… hold on one second!"

Then he's suddenly gone, I blink then start turning around looking for him.

_Did he just leav-_

Suddenly he's in front of me again. I let out an undignified squeak and take a few steps back in surprise.

"Sorry." He chuckles not sounding very sorry at all, I would have glared at him but he suddenly holds up a small dark blue coat.

"Huh? W-where…" I stare at the coat like it's an alien life form.

"There was a shop just a couple blocks from here, and don't worry I left enough money to cover it. Here, I wasn't completely sure it would fit properly but it should be okay." He hands me the coat.

The cold wind blows by again and I really want to put it on but… "Oh wow, that's really nice of you but you don't have to do that here…" I scrounge around in my pockets for some change but he holds his hands up.

"It's nothing, really, it's not like I need one, and this spandex is actually pretty toasty thanks to some technology Batman used on it." He rattles off talking about Batman, and seeing as he wasn't going to take the money I put the coat on. The guilty feeling slightly goes away as the cold chill finally leaves.

"So you live around here?"

It takes me a few seconds to realize he had asked a question.

"Huh? Oh, yah! Just a few blocks away in this apartment. Where do you live? Wait, no, I can't ask you that." I shake my head getting flustered; I wasn't very good at making conversation especially when I'm trying to not look like an idiot in front of a superhero.

He laughs again. "Yah sorry I can't exactly answer that, secret identity and all."

"Yah. Obviously." I say embarrassed.

_Smoooth Carmen, reeeaalll smooth. _

"So uh… what's it like being a superhero?" I ask trying to change the subject a little.

"Oh it's awesome, what with beating up badies, being able to run at the speed of light in sneakers, and having a town love you is great! And working with the Justice League is definitely interesting…"

_Well…he's obviously not modest…_

"Do you ever have any problems with the League?" I ask hesitantly, not exactly sure what was okay to ask and what wasn't. It's not like I would get the chance to talk to the Flash often so I had some questions I was curious about.

"The League? Nah, they're a cool bunch. It's gotten a lot bigger since it was just the original seven but I like how there's more of us. A community of superheroes all working together to protect earth. Sometimes we have problems with each other, but in the end we all hav the same goal. What about you?"

"Oh well I grew up in a small town and moved here because of the bigger work offers. I'm a forensic scientist but I'm new at the department I'm working at, I used to work at a smaller one in my hometown."

"Hmm cool, what are the people you work with like?" He asks.

"They're…" The images of Mr. Newt, Mr. Rander, and of course Wally flash through my head. "Interesting… Some of my co-workers are nice normal people, and my boss is okay except for the fact that he never stops smiling…But there's this guy names who is just a complete jerk! And there's this guy who I'm usually forced to work with on cases and he's…agh!" I grab my hair in frustration, losing my cool for a moment.

"That bad huh?" For some reason the Flash almost sounded…sad.

"No kidding, he always flirts with the other women workers instead of helping on the case, and he can be sooo hard to work with at times!" I sigh taking a second to think. The Flash just stays oddly quiet as he walks beside me.

"He isn't all that bad though…" I continue surprising myself. "He's actually really smart, though I would never tell him his ego is big enough!" I snort. "But when he's actually working on the cases he seems to know exactly what to do to solve them easily and quickly." Another breeze goes by but I hardly notice, as the words just roll of my tongue, as if they had been trapped inside me for days.

"He can be really funny too actually." I smile thinking of his daily quips. "I always try to not laugh because I don't want to give him the satisfaction but when work gets boring he can always makes things a little more fun." The Flash doesn't interrupt me as I rattle on; all his attention was on me.

"But he always calls me shorty! I should start calling him giraffe instead of red boy. I nicknamed him that because he has this crazy flop of red hair and-" I blink as my brain finally catches up with what my mouth is saying.

_WAIT. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! WHAT IS THIS WORD SPEW THAT'S COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?! AHHHHHH!_

I start to panic as my face starts to turn as red as the Flash's suit. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to say all that, you probably do not care and I'm just going on and on and….agh!"

I throw my hands up in frustration again, and can hardly bear to look at the Flash, I was so freaking embarrassed! I take a quick side glance to see the Flash's reaction. He seemed…surprised.

_I know what I said was a little…much…but why is he so…?_

Suddenly it seems his mood goes into a complete one eighty as a smirk spreads across his face. "Soooo…" He says slyly and I raise an eyebrow. "You like this guy?"

And just like that my face goes as red as a tomato. Again. "W-what?! Like him?! WALLY?!" I let out a high pitched nervous laugh. "No! I mean I know what I said but…I wasn't thinking a-and…it's WALLY!" I yell, like that explains everything.

I swear if there were a convenient tall cliff nearby, I would have thrown myself off it.

"But you said-" Flash starts to say with a wolfish grin but I quickly cut him off. "I also said he was a flirt, and annoying, and he also acts like a kid on a sugar high, and oh look! We're at my apartment! It was really nice of you to walk me and maybei'llseeyouagainsometime. Okaybyenow!" I rush out all in one long breath as I run into the building and up the stairs, leaving a surprised speedster outside.

Once I get into my apartment and slam the door I finally let myself relax. "Oh…my…god!" I groan as I lean against the door and slowly slump to the ground. "I'm an idiot! I acted like a total complete idiot! How could I have just run like that?! How could I have said all that?!" I groan again and bury my face into my hands.

"And why did I say all that stuff about Wally?" I mumble to myself. The Flash's words ring in my head.

"_Sooo…you like this guy?"_

My face instantly warms up again as I yell into my hands. "No! There is no way! Nonononononono!"

I take a few relaxing breaths as I try to calm myself.

_Wally…is Wally. And maybe…maybe he wouldn't be so bad but…_

_**You're a ball and chain! Just like everything else in this town!**_

I cringe at the sudden memory. No, no I wasn't about to let myself get hurt again.

_Maybe…maybe the shock of seeing Flash made me start talking like a crazy person? I was so desperate to say something I just started blurting out stupid things?_

After a few second of trying to convince myself I had just gone temporally insane, I hear someone talking.

"Uh…are you okay?"

I look up at Misty and groan. "I'll explain tomorrow. I need some sleep." I slowly walk towards my bedroom and close the door.

Even as I get under the covers of my bed, I had a feeling I couldn't shake. Weird things have been happening since I moved here, and for some reason I felt like they were just going to get weirder.

_Great…_

**oOoO AN oOoO**

**I'm going on a school over night trip tomorrow D:**

**I hate over night school trips!**

**Anyways, oooh we're started to pick up speed! AND in the next couple of chapters a few special people pop in. Two of who you guys probably know! Brownies to anyone who guesses!**

**See ya next time! Also reviews always appreciated! **


	6. Blue eyes VS Brown

**Thanks for following ****Just Watch Me Fly and Frog1!**

**And for the reviews!**

**Antiqua-hime17- Nope! Sorry but nice try.****patattack- Good that was what i was going for!**  
><strong>I'm having trouble thinking of a hint for the two surprise guests that won't spoil anything... they are around Wally's age...<strong> **OoOo One Day Later oOoO**

I fiddle around with the evidence for our case, trying to ignore Wally's weird behaviour. He seemed to be in an extremely good mood, and I kept catching him randomly staring at me with a goofy smile. I had only been at work for ten minutes and I was officially creeped out. I bite my lip in annoyance and stare through the microscope trying to analyze the blood sample underneath it.

"Sooo what's with the new coat?" Wally casually asks, and I glance up to see him leaning against the counter next to me.

I was wearing the coat that the Flash had given me. When I woke up this morning Misty had immediately started interrogating me on what had happened last night. I just said that I had surprisingly met the Flash again at the convenience store and he had walked me home. After that I had been in a rush to get to work on time what with Misty bombarding me with questions. I had grabbed the nearest coat and fled the building, only after realizing it was the same coat the Flash had given me.

I shrug as I look back through the microscope. "Just a new coat a… friend gave me."

_Should I tell him about the Flash?_

"Hmm, is that all?" He asks, and I look up at him suspiciously.

"Yahhh… why?"

"No reason." He shrugs and looks away.

"Well…" I sigh.

_As long as I don't tell him toooo much it couldn't hurt…_

"Yesterday was…interesting." I admit, he turns to me, a glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the Flash again, but in this convenience store near my place."

"Woah!" He gasps. "That's crazy! What did you do?"

I blush a little thinking of my embarrassing reaction, I turn back to the microscope hopefully hiding my face. "I-well I was obviously surprised. And his back was turned to me, so I kind of tried to sneak away but he saw me. He recognized me from the bank accident and after I bought some cookies he offered to walk me home."

"Wow so you had one on one time with the Flash, what did you guys talk about? And when you mean a friend gave you that coat, was it the Flash?"

_HOW DID HE HIT THE HAMMER ON THE HEAD SO FAST?!_

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I ask, annoyed.

"Why aren't you answering them?"

I sigh in exasperation. "We just talked about our jobs, that's it. And yah he gave me this coat because I was cold…"

"Huh, hey I'm at your job, did you say anything about me?" Wally scoots closer to me, and my face turns red all over again thinking of what I had said.

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT OHHHHH SHIT _

"No! Nothing! Nothing! And we have work to do! So go do it!" I say too quickly as I push him lightly away from me.

"Hey!" He whines but I stubbornly ignore him. He crosses his arms and moodily looks at me like a little kid. But when he turns away I swear I catch a hint of a smile on his face.

**oOoOo A Few Hours Later OoOoO**

The day I admit I was short is the day hell freezes over. But at the moment I did wish I had a few more inches on me, as I reach up for the box but it's a good foot away. I scowl at the shelf, taking a few glances behind me to make sure I was alone, before I start hopping up and down to reach it. I was in the room where we stored evidence and such, and was trying to grab a box of papers that might be helpful to the case. And I was failing.

Grumbling under my breath I look around for a ladder, a chair, anything! Seeing at there was nothing around to stand on I swear under my breath as I continue to jump up trying to grab the box.

"Stupid, damn, idiotic, freaking high, annoying little-" I pause in my mutterings as suddenly two hands grab the box. Hands that were not mine. Gasping I take a step back just to bump into something. Looking up I find myself staring into blue eyes. I blink as I recognize the smirking face.

"Wally!" I turn around bumping into the shelf, and Wally laughs as he brings the box down. "You were taking too long, so I left someone else to watch the chemicals and came to see what happened. You must have been a kangaroo in a past life to be able to jump like that."

I scowl and cross my arms as I duck under his arm, heading to the door. "Yah, yah."

I can hear Wally laughing behind me as he follows me to back to the room.

**oOoOo Hours Later OoOo**

I climb the steps leading to my apartment, yawning. Day dreaming about curling up in front of the TV with some food I walk down the hallway, my head down as I stare at the pale blue carpet under my feet.

"HELL NO!"

My head shoots up as I hear Misty yelling, obviously angry.

"What the-" I start to run towards my apartment door only to find it was already open, rushing into the doorway I yell

"Misty?! What's wr-" I stop, my eyes widening as I stare at someone extremely and horribly familiar.

"Aiden…" I whisper staring at the curly black haired man, wearing an oversized brown coat.

He spins around, and I stare into his familiar brown eyes. Stunned. I can see Misty behind him, anger clearly on her face. "He-" She points at Aiden venom in her words. "Suddenly showed up saying he wanted to talk to you. When I said you weren't here he wanted to wait here for you. I was trying to get him out when you showed up." She explains, glaring at Aiden.

I stare for a few more seconds, feeling a little light headed, before I can finally ind my voice.

"W-why are you here?" I ask, trying not to let the emotion I felt into my words. I can feel a familiar sting in the back of my eyes but I stop myself. Not here. Not now. Not in front of him.

"I want to talk to you." He says in deep voice as he steps towards me. I take a step back, glaring.

"No. I don't know how you found me, but I don't want to talk to you. Leave!" I order pointing out the door.

He glances behind his shoulder at Misty who just glares back, crossing her arms. "You heard her."

He turns back to me. "I know I hurt you. But I've changed; I need to speak with you! In private…"

"Aiden-" he cuts off my protests.

"Please, Carmen I haven't seen you for a year…"

"And who's fault is that?!" I yell, hating the way my voice cracks.

"Just let me say what I came here to say. Just a few minutes, I'll leave afterwards if you want me to, I promise." He pleads.

I glance over at Misty who shakes her head, looking like she wished she had something big and heavy to hit Aiden with. I knew I shouldn't talk to him, but I couldn't help but be curious. After all this time he came back just to tell me something. I knew if I didn't find out what it would haunt me.

"…Fine." I can hear Misty gasp but I ignore her. "Just a few minutes, we can talk in the hall."

Aiden smiles, but it falters when I glare at him, letting him not that just because I was agreeing to this didn't mean things were okay.

"Wha-are you nuts?!" Misty yells waving her hands in the air in frustration.

I just look at her, trying to tell her everything without saying anything. Seeing the expression on my face, knowing how curious and crazy this must all be she finally sighs. "I'll be waiting in here. You don't enter in five minutes and I'm coming out with a baseball bat." She says as she stares daggers at Aiden. Knowing her, she wasn't kidding.

I let Aiden exit first before I start to close the door. I glance at Misty one last time before the door closes. Taking a couple of steps into the hallway I turn to face Aiden.

"Alright. Talk."

"I know things didn't end well last time we saw each other…" He starts to say.

"No shit." I say harshly, as I cross my arms.

_You're just a ball and chain, just like everything else in this town!_

His harsh words spring back to mind and I have to keep myself from flinching.

"I know I said some things… but I've changed." He stares at me, brown eyes begging me to believe him. If he thought I was going to just accept that then he was dead wrong.

Seeing the annoyed expression on my face he rushes on. "After leaving Kilerth…" Kilerth was the small town I used to live in. "I got a new job, and a great boss."

A smirk crosses his face, my eyes narrow. I didn't like that look on his face.

"He saw potential in me…and he was right. I'm a better man now. Stronger. Smarter. More capable. And I've got more money then I could ever want. The only thing left…is you."

I grit my teeth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You dick."

"Excuse me?" He asks in surprise.

I just plow on, feeling anger bubbling in my veins. "You think you can just leave after what you did, show up a year later without even making a phone call, brag to me about what a great life you have, then expect me to just hop back into your arms?!" My voice growing steadily stronger with every word.

His eyes harden. "I have the potential for great things. I made a mistake by leaving you, but if you could come back I could give us the life we've always wanted."

"Whatever life I want it has nothing to do with you!" I growl. "You can take your great life and stuff it! I don't want to see you again!"

I march over to my door, but suddenly a hand on my wrist stops me. I turn ready to chew him out but stop, a shiver trailing down my spine. His eyes were cold, but I saw something inside that I had only seen a glimpse of before. Insanity, and pure unbridled rage.

"Your not even giving me a chance? I could show you so many things."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you. You did make a mistake when you left, now your paying the price." I pull on my arm, and for a second I think he wont let go. But he does, taking a step back.

"Goodbye…for now." He looks at me one more time before he walks off. I'm frozen to the spot, and only when I can't hear his footsteps anymore am I able to move.

Taking a few shuddering breaths I open the door, stepping into the room I spot Misty leaning against the wall biting her nails. She glances at me and opens her mouth to say something but before she could, my vision goes blurry as tears cloud my vision and I throw myself at her.

Crying I cling to my friend, taking deep breathes. I had been holding it together before but now…Misty surprised, hugs me back.

"What happened? Did he do something to you?" She asks. "Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let you go off with him! Do you have a baseball bat by any chance?"

A corner of my mouth turns up when I hear the last part. "Sadly no…" I talk as Misty brings me to a kitchen chair and I collapse into it.

"He…" I sigh, closing my eyes, and Misty places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"He told me what a great life he had, a great new job, a great new boss. How he was rich and had everything he ever wanted…except me. When I got angry with him he got mad, saying how he had potential and it was a mistake to leave me, but he had changed and could give us the life we always wanted…" I sniff, tears trailing down my face.

Misty's hand tightens on my shoulder, I look up, noting the obvious anger in her eyes. "I told him to stuff it."

Misty laughs. "Good on you! Mistake, of course it was! But if he thinks he can just come back here… how did he even find out where you lived in the first place?!"

"…You know I never got the chance to ask…."

The rest of the night was spent watching crappy movies (anything tha wasn't romantic, which mostly meant a bunch of horror) and eating junk food, courtesy of Misty.

Somewhere during the fourth crappy scary movie, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
